Ela é meu homem
by Blackberry Jam
Summary: O mau humor e a curiosidade de Sirius Black lhe rendem muito mais problemas do que ele poderia imaginar. Slash. Sirius/Remus


**Personagens:** Remus, Sirius e um par de peitos  
**Classificação: **R (Por excesso de peitos e linguagem… ahã… "forte"? XD)  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é nosso. Mas gostamos de acabar com a dignidade dele e de seus personagens mesmo assim.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic foi originalmente escrita para cumprir o 1º Desafio Especial do _**PSF Tournament 2008 **_da comunidade **Potter Slash Fics **no Live Journal, cujo endereço é: http : / / community . livejournal . com / potterslashfics (para acessar, basta tirar os espaços) e que pedia o seguinte: _"Durante sua estadia em Grimmauld Place no 5º ano, Sirius toma uma poção inventada pelos Gêmeos por engano. A poção ainda não tem antídoto e o transforma em uma mulher! Enquanto as pessoas procuram uma maneira de transformá-lo de volta em homem, Sirius está curtindo ser uma mulher gostosona."_ Digamos apenas que nós duas achamos a idéia boa demais para ser desperdiçada! xD

* * *

**Ela é meu homem  
**_por Blackberry Jam  
_(Calíope Amphora e Dana Norram)

Sirius Black estava de mau humor. Não que isso fosse novidade, ultimamente. Desde que voltara a morar na casa que achava ter deixado para sempre aos 16 anos, Sirius era praticamente um poço de irritação. Mas, naquela manhã, o mau humor tinha um motivo em especial: Sirius estava faminto e, com a multidão de Weasleys que agora habitava seu lar, dormir alguns minutinhos a mais significava ficar sem café da manhã.

"Molly?", ele chamou, depois de vasculhar a cozinha, esperando que a matriarca dos Weasleys deixasse as recentes (e cada vez mais constantes) desavenças entre eles de lado e não se ofendesse com o pedido de cozinhar para ele. Sirius nunca tinha sido um mestre na arte de pilotar fogão e passar doze anos em Azkaban não havia feito nada a favor de suas parcas habilidades culinárias.

Nenhuma resposta, e só então Sirius considerou que a casa estava silenciosa demais, sem pessoas gritando, louças batendo, porcelanas valiosas sendo quebradas (o típico bom dia de Tonks) e sons que mais pareciam vindos de uma zona de guerra.

"Que diabos?", ele murmurou para si mesmo, desistindo da cozinha e começando a subir as escadas para o andar superior, já que, numa atitude que deixaria Remus horrorizado pela falta de educação, Sirius tinha aparatado direto na sua cadeira favorita — torcendo para que Snape estivesse sentado lá só para ser brindado com o brilho de ódio na cara do Ranhoso ao ver seu colo repentinamente repleto de Sirius Black. Mas, ei, pelo menos ele tinha penteado os cabelos dessa vez.

Ninguém na sala também, a não ser os familiares quadros para quem Sirius levantou o dedo do meio à guisa de "_Bom dia_".

"Aluado? Arthur? _Alguém_?", ele chamou, o estômago roncando alto.

Sirius subiu os degraus de dois em dois até o andar do quarto de Remus e abriu a porta sem bater, pensando que talvez, sei lá, ele tivesse conseguido expulsar os outros habitantes da casa e planejasse uma festinha particular de "_Feliz Quarta-feira, Sirius!_".

Mas o quarto estava vazio, as janelas abertas para dar caminho à luz do sol e o cheiro da loção pós-barba de Remus ainda no ar. Sirius varreu o quarto com os olhos e notou um pedaço de pergaminho flutuando sobre a cama bem arrumada.

"_Caro Almofadinhas", _dizia o papel na caligrafia miúda e redonda de Remus.

_Primeiro de tudo, bom dia! Espero que você tenha dormido bem e tido doces sonhos (comigo, de preferência). Acredito que a essa altura sua afiada perspicácia já terá te feito concluir que não há mais ninguém além de você, seu amado elfo doméstico e os simpáticos quadros da sua família em casa. Então, como eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que você esqueceu — embora eu venha te lembrando constantemente e só ontem devo ter mencionado o assunto umas, oh, dezesseis, dezessete vezes__? — hoje Molly e os demais Weasleys ficaram encarregados de trazer Hermione para cá, depois de passar a manhã com os Granger para explicar a situação da guerra e garantirem que ela estará em boas mãos e sendo bem alimentada (como Molly certamente fará questão de destacar)._

A mera menção de comida fez o estômago de Sirius roncar com mais ímpeto e ele soltou um palavrão antes de voltar ao bilhete.

_Eu e Tonks _(e aqui Sirius fez uma careta ao imaginar sua priminha grudada em Remus o dia inteiro. Sério, quem aquela fedelha pensava que enganava?)_ vamos hoje cuidar da guarda de Harry. E, sim, eu sei que você está fazendo uma careta enquanto lê isso, Sirius. Pare. Vai te dar rugas precoces. Mas não se preocupe, Kingsley vem na hora do almoço para substitui-la e nós devemos ficar aqui até a noite. E o que eu te disse sobre as caretas mesmo, Sirius? Isso, bom garoto. _

_Molly disse que chega a tempo do almoço. Não precisa se preocupar em ter que cozinhar como nós, pobres mortais. Até porque é do maior interesse da Ordem que a casa continue de pé. E, por favor, refreie seus impulsos domésticos de fazer faxina sozinho (sim, isso foi uma pitada de sarcasmo. Você não sentiu seu coração aquecer, caro Almofadinhas?). Comporte-se e até __mais tarde._

_Remus._

_Ps: sobre ontem à noite, nunca pensei que você ficaria tão bem de saia — sim, suas pernas são realmente lindas, eu admito, pode tirar esse sorriso sacana dos lábios. Precisamos repetir a dose._

Sirius terminou o bilhete com um sorriso involuntário no rosto — e ele nem era tão sacana assim. Com o coração realmente aquecido, mas o estômago ainda vazio, ele colocou o pedaço de pergaminho no bolso das vestes e pensou por um instante se valeria a pena correr o risco de conjurar Kreacher para lhe fazer o café da manhã, com ordens específicas sobre a ausência de veneno e de qualquer outro elemento que não fizesse parte da cadeia alimentar humana convencional.

No entanto, a idéia de Kreacher cuspindo em sua comida não lhe pareceu exatamente animadora. Para sua sorte, Sirius teve um _insight_, lembrando-se da própria adolescência, quando escondia biscoitos no quarto para as ocasiões emergenciais em que D. Walburga o mandava para a cama sem jantar — por bobagens como transfigurar a coruja de estimação de Regulus em uma gárgula carnívora com as cores da Grifinória e a deixar dentro do box do chuveiro do outro, por exemplo.

Considerando a alta probabilidade de Molly Weasley fazer o mesmo com os filhos, Sirius resolveu colocar suas fichas nos gêmeos e rumou para o quarto deles — afinal, Fred e George eram dois e normalmente valiam por quatro (e por seis quando estavam inspirados). Sirius não precisou procurar muito até encontrar uma tábua solta no chão que escondia um verdadeiro baú da felicidade para o nosso faminto personagem: chocolates, biscoitos, bolos e guloseimas no geral.

Sirius comeu como um flagelado recém-saído do cárcere (descrição que, bem, não deixava de ter um pingo de verdade). Já meio alto pela quantidade de açúcar no sangue, ele sorriu ao avistar, sobre um dos criados-mudos, um frasco com líquido púrpura rotulado "_Suco de Amora 3_" e virou seu conteúdo em uma golada só.

O suco desceu como um balaço espinhento por sua garganta. Sirius a princípio considerou que as amoras podiam estar estragadas ou, quem sabe, ele fizera mal em comer aquela bolacha com a mancha de bolor em cima _(mas era uma manchinha tão pequena!_), porém o que se seguiu deixou claro que ele deveria ter levado a sério tudo o que Remus e Ron e Ginny e até mesmo Mundungus tinham lhe avisado sobre os gêmeos. Se não se podia aceitar nada deles, o que dizer de ingerir substâncias desconhecidas surrupiadas de seu quarto?

Ele não saberia dizer qual sensação o atingiu primeiro: uma memória de sua adolescência envolvendo polissuco e se passar por Slughorn para poder dar detenções em Snape e dizer que suas poções mais pareciam trabalho de um trasgo retardado — e mesmo diante da dor excruciante que subia de seu estômago Sirius teve que sorrir diante da lembrança — ou a quase incontrolável vontade de se enfiar debaixo da água fria, tamanho o calor que começava a queimar sua pele.

Sirius precisou se segurar nos móveis para conseguir se erguer do chão, suas pernas tremendo sem parar. Mas tão logo se pôs de pé ele se arrependeu profundamente, pois a dor só aumentou, desta vez se espalhando pelo restante do corpo. Sentindo um peso muito grande no peito, quando percebeu, Sirius já estava de joelhos outra vez, as mãos espalmadas contra o assoalho, com a impressão de que iria colocar para fora cada bolachinha que tinha tão alegremente ingerido. A julgar pelas sensações, seu corpo no mínimo iria se transformar em uma sanfona gigante de tanto que os músculos se expandiam e retraíam — era como se seus pulmões encolhessem dentro do tórax e seu corpo fosse pressionado por uma força invisível, puxando e apertando para todos os lados. Sua respiração se tornou cada vez mais difícil e Sirius ficou quase feliz na hora em que perdeu os sentidos.

— **x —**

Luz. Havia uma luz branca ofuscando sua visão, e Sirius esperava a qualquer momento que o espírito de sua mãe aparecesse para chutá-lo no estômago e arrastá-lo pelos cabelos para o além. Demorou alguns segundos até seu cérebro processar que a tal luz branca nada mais era que o reflexo do sol direto nos seus olhos e que ele estava deitado de bruços contra o piso de madeira, babando no estoque de doces dos gêmeos como se apenas tivesse tirado um revigorante cochilo.

Ele apoiou as mãos no chão para se erguer, ocorrendo-lhe o distante pensamento de que talvez Remus tivesse razão quando dizia que ele precisava cortar os cabelos urgentemente, já que os fios negros compridos lhe cobriram o rosto, tapando sua visão. Ele estava com dificuldade para ficar de pé e, considerando o mal-estar e as dores no corpo, enquanto estava inconsciente Sirius provavelmente tinha não apenas tomado duas vezes o estoque inteiro da casa de whiskey de fogo, como também passado por uma seção de sadomasoquismo chefiada por Bicuço.

Experimentando a estranha sensação de estar num corpo que não lhe pertencia (que ele não tinha vivenciado nem nas suas ressacas mais memoráveis) e sem ter idéia de quanto tempo se passara desde o saque ao quarto dos gêmeos, Sirius se arrastou escadaria abaixo. Era curioso como seus braços e pernas demoravam a atender seus comandos — pareciam estar reaprendendo a se mover.

Seu impulso inicial foi por comida, que ele tinha certeza ser a resolução para o imenso vazio existencial que lhe afligia no momento. Com a pouca coordenação que tinha, Sirius cambaleou pela casa na direção da cozinha, escorando-se nas paredes e torcendo para que já tivesse dado a hora de os Weasleys voltarem. Acabara de alcançar a muito custo o hall de entrada quando o barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que ele se virasse.

Os primeiros a avistá-lo foram os gêmeos, e Sirius lembrou com uma pontada de culpa que não tinha sequer se preocupado em esconder as evidências do seu crime. Ele até achou que deveria estar com alguma bolacha grudada na cara ou algo bem óbvio desse jeito, porque assim que perceberam sua presença os dois se calaram e arregalaram os olhos.

"_Mãe?_", Fred (ou George) tinha dito, parecendo dividido entre o susto e o divertimento. "Nosso presente de natal chegou mais cedo? Isso é um incentivo para a gente levar a escola a sério esse ano?"

Não era bem essa a reação que Sirius esperava, e ele já estava se preparando para se desculpar antes de azarar os dois por deixar sucos de amora alucinógenos estragados ao alcance de pobres infelizes abandonados e famintos quando um guincho atrás de si o fez pular no lugar. Ele não teve tempo nem de reconhecer a origem do ruído e muito menos de reagir quando Kreacher se jogou aos seus pés, chorando de soluçar.

"MINHA SENHORA!", gritou o elfo. "VOCÊ VOLTOU! KREACHER SEMPRE SOUBE QUE CHEGARIA O DIA EM QUE FICARÍAMOS JUNTOS DE NOVO! EU ESTOU TÃO FELIZ, MINHA SENHORA!"

Abismado demais com a situação para pensar em chutar a criatura, que agora já tinha se agarrado em seus calcanhares como se sua vida dependesse disso, e ainda sentindo-se o perdedor de um _round_ de luta livre com uma manada de gigantes, Sirius olhou ao redor e encontrou uma pequena multidão de sardas e cabelos vermelhos o encarando em confusão. Molly tomou a frente do grupo.

"Quem é você? O que fez com Sirius? Como entrou aqui?", ela falou rápido, sacudindo a varinha ameaçadoramente.

Sirius estava abrindo a boca para perguntar que brincadeira sem graça era aquela quando o elfo soltou seus calcanhares e se colocou entre ele e Molly com os bracinhos finos abertos.

"KREACHER NÃO VAI DEIXAR QUE A BALOFA TRAIDORA DO SANGUE ENCOSTE UM DEDO SUJO NA MINHA SENHORA! NEM QUE KREACHER MORRA TENTANDO, KREACHER NÃO VAI DEIXAR!"

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Convencido de que o que quer que houvesse naquele suco era contagioso, Sirius resolveu colocar ordem na casa.

"Eu posso saber o que-", ele começou, numa voz fina que não era a sua. Ele ergueu o braço para tampar a boca e, no meio do caminho, esbarrou em algo grande, macio e arredondado que definitivamente não fazia parte do seu tórax antes.

"Mas o quê-?", ele voltou a dizer, ignorando o elfo prostrado na sua frente e a varinha que Molly encostara em seu pescoço. Ele baixou os olhos e levou as mãos até o estranho volume que estufava suas roupas. Apertar a carne robusta não foi o suficiente para convencê-lo de que aquilo era o que ele estava achando que era — e foi exatamente por isso que ele não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir os botões e escancarar a frente de suas vestes, revelando para o mundo um expressivo par de seios.

"POR MERLIN, EU TENHO PEITOS!", ele gritou o óbvio, sacudindo os ombros e fazendo as mencionadas partes chacoalharem vigorosamente.

"E são belos peitos, minha senhora!", Kreacher comentou, sem abandonar sua posição de defesa.

"É, eu tenho que concordar", George (ou Fred?) acrescentou, num tom profundo de admiração.

"FRED!", Molly repreendeu, e Sirius levantou os olhos a tempo de ver a mulher tentando tapar os olhos dos três filhos ao mesmo tempo com a mão livre. Fred e George desviaram facilmente e continuaram a encarar Sirius sem sequer piscar. Ron, vermelho até as orelhas, a contragosto tinha virado o rosto na direção de Hermione, espiando Sirius de canto dos olhos. Ao fundo, Ginny parecia não saber se ria ou se juntava à mãe.

"Cubra-se, _pelamordedeus_!", Molly grunhiu raivosamente por entre os dentes, e Sirius, um bolo na garganta, obedeceu, os joelhos fraquejando. Ele então percebeu que a razão de seu vazio existencial não tinha nada a ver com a falta de comida; estava mais para a ausência de um certo apêndice no meio de suas pernas muito fundamental para uma vida plena e feliz. No mesmo instante, suas mãos se dirigiram para a virilha, apalpando desesperadamente.

"Cadê? CADÊ?", ele perguntava para o nada, o desespero tomando conta de cada pedacinho seu, inclusive daqueles que (aparentemente) só existiam agora em suas lembranças. "CADÊ A PORRA DO MEU-"

"Se você tirar as calças agora eu juro que te mato", Molly disse num tom de preocupação maternal quase homicida.

"NÃO DÊ OUVIDOS A ELA, MINHA SENHORA! A SENHORA PODE FAZER O QUE QUISER QUE KREACHER TE PROTEGE!".

Sirius sentiu a cabeça girar. E girar e girar. E girar e girar e girar e girar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele refez seus passos, balbuciando enquanto lembrava.

"Eu estava com fome… suco de amora… dor… ressaca… E PEITOS! PUTA QUE O PARIU, EU TENHO PEITOS!"

E, em meio àquela avalanche de informações desencontradas, a voz salvadora de Hermione ecoou mais alto, lhe poupando de dar maiores explicações.

"…_Sirius_?"

— **x —**

Grimmauld Place irrompeu em um burburinho de quadros e Weasleys falando ao mesmo tempo. Ao saber que não era a reencarnação de sua amada senhora, mas sim o primogênito dos Black travestido que estava protegendo, Kreacher tinha encarado Sirius como se ele tivesse arrancado, partido e pisoteado seu coração e no momento estava batendo a cabeça na parede mais próxima, choramingando, agarrado aos trapos que vestia.

"Prove que você é Sirius!", Molly ordenou, ainda sem largar a varinha.

"Meu nome é Sirius Black, sou o dono dessa casa, faço parte da Ordem da Fênix, sou padrinho de Harry Potter, minha forma animaga é um cachorro preto, meu passatempo preferido é atazanar o Snape e se seu filho mais novo continuar me olhando desse jeito eu vou ter que azará-lo, Molly", Sirius disse.

Molly lançou um olhar de repreensão a Ron antes de guardar a varinha nas vestes e se afastar.

"Certo, Sirius, acredito que é você", ela admitiu.

"Lógico que sou eu. Quem mais você esperava?"

"…Alguém sem peitos?", um dos gêmeos sugeriu.

"…Alguém com barba?", o outro completou.

"…Alguém com um-", o primeiro voltou a dizer, antes de ser interrompido pela mãe.

"Obrigada, George, acho que ele já entendeu", Molly cortou. "Sirius, como foi que _isso_", ela disse, apontando para os seios que Sirius continuava sem querer acreditar que estavam lá, "aconteceu?"

Sirius mordeu a língua, sua cabeça ainda latejando, sem saber por onde começar. Talvez pela parte em que a culpa era de todos eles por terem lhe deixado sem café da manhã, obrigando-o a recorrer a atitudes desesperadas. Decidido a tirar logo aquilo do caminho, ele explicou rapidamente o que acontecera, tentando não mostrar sua satisfação diante das expressões assassinas que Molly lançara aos gêmeos no meio do relato.

"Mas deve haver um modo de reverter isso, certo?", perguntou a matriarca dos Weasley, olhando de Sirius para os filhos com as mãos na enorme cintura. "Um antídoto? Algo assim?"

Fred e George se encararam antes de responder e, a julgar pela expressão dos dois, Sirius teve certeza de que a resposta não seria coisa boa.

"Vamos dizer que não existe um antídoto para algo que não estava sequer planejado", um deles respondeu. "Não é como se nós tivéssemos uma vontade mórbida de nos chamarmos Frederica e Georgette, sabe."

"Como é que é?" Sirius perguntou, tão incrédulo que até ignorou o som agudo da própria voz. "Vocês estão dizendo que eu vou ficar assim para sempre?!"

"Bem, eventualmente o efeito vai passar…", disse Fred (ou George). "Nós achamos", acrescentou com um sorrisinho.

Sirius tinha bradado, protestado e fumegado, até Molly deixar sua praticidade entrar em ação e sugerir que, já que eles não podiam fazer nada por hora, que pelo menos ficassem bem alimentados. As reclamações de Sirius acabaram morrendo diante da visão de comida, e ele compensou pela manhã passada praticamente em jejum, ignorando os olhares de esguelha que Ron lhe lançava quando Molly e Hermione não estavam prestando atenção, talvez na esperança de que ele resolvesse abrir as vestes outra vez.

Ao final da refeição, Molly anunciou que iria chamar Dumbledore e Snape para ver o que era possível ser feito, o que por um lado diminuiu consideravelmente o desespero de Sirius, que confiava plenamente em Dumbledore, mas por outro lhe causou raiva por antecipação ao pensar no deleite que a notícia causaria em Snape.

Foram necessárias uma quantidade considerável de doces e quatro doses de whiskey de fogo para Sirius se sentir mais à vontade no seu novo corpo. A tarde passou com ele digerindo o fato de "ser mulher", e, conforme as horas corriam e a garrafa de whiskey de fogo diminuía, ficou mais fácil absorver a idéia.

No início da noite, já consideravelmente mais calmo, bem-alimentado e sentindo algo que beirava afeição pelos seus recém-descobertos seios, Sirius concluiu que, homem ou mulher, ele tinha seu legado maroto para honrar. Certo de que James acharia a situação a coisa mais divertida do mundo se estivesse presente, Sirius decidiu que, se era para ser mulher, ele iria mais era tirar proveito da situação e deixar que os outros esquentassem a cabeça para resolver o assunto. Erguendo o copo no ar para brindar à memória do seu eterno melhor amigo, Sirius lembrou que Snape estava a caminho. Ele abriu um sorriso definitivamente maligno, que faria George e Fred parecerem os adolescentes mais bem-comportados do mundo.

Até que aquela história poderia servir para alguma coisa.

— **x —**

"Sabe, Sirius, quando eu disse que você ficava bem de saia, não era exatamente isso que eu tinha em mente", foi a maneira como Remus lhe cumprimentou, rindo, ao entrar no quarto de Walburga Black quando retornou da rua. "Oh, por Merlin, vista-se!", ele pediu ao perceber que o outro usava apenas a famigerada saia pregueada da noite anterior enquanto desmontava o que tinha restado do guarda-roupa da mãe.

"Olhe só, Aluado", Sirius disse, admirando a própria imagem. "Eles pulam!", continuou, dando saltinhos na frente do espelho.

"Sirius, o que você está fazendo?", Remus perguntou, espiando por entre os vãos dos dedos enquanto Sirius mandava beijos para o espelho e jogava os longos cabelos negros de um lado para o outro, o que fez Bicuço, preso do outro canto do quarto, soltar um grunhido indignado. "Molly comentou que você tinha ficado possesso com essa história toda… essa é sua maneira de extravasar a raiva? O que te fez mudar de idéia?"

"Snape!", Sirius respondeu com ferocidade. "Oh, céus, achei as jóias de mamãe, ela sempre reclamou que não tinha uma filha para usá-las. Seu sonho não será esquecido, dona Walburga!", ele bradou de modo dramático, experimentando três colares diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

"Snape?", Remus soou incrédulo. "Eu deveria me preocupar?"

Sirius colocou uma mão delicada na cintura fina e voltou-se para Remus, rindo sozinho quando as jóias sacudiram no mesmo ritmo de seus seios. "Pensa, Aluado. _Pensa_. Enxergue as oportunidades nessa situação. Quantas chances na vida você acha que um ranhoso oleoso como Snape teve de ficar perto de uma mulher gostosa como eu?"

"Sirius, você tem noção do quanto essa frase soa _errada_?", Remus respondeu, mas seus lábios se entortaram num sorriso.

"Foco, Remus! Snape está vindo aí e eu vou me certificar que ele tenha o ataque do século. Pense no aneurisma que ele vai ganhar se ficar de _pau duro _por causa de Sirius Black num decote que mostre essas belezinhas!", ele confabulou, acariciando os seios com orgulho.

"Não que isso seja meu tipo de coisa, mas pelo visto não tem nada de '_–inhas_' aí, Sirius", Remus dessa vez riu.

"Então anda, Aluado, pára de frescura e me ajuda aqui a fazer uns ajustes nas roupas da minha mãe. Estou cortando e diminuindo tudo, minha mãe só usava essas cortinas antes de morrer, mas eu tenho certeza que com um pouco de esforço elas vão ficar fantásticas. Aliás, Molly te falou que Kreacher achou que eu era ela quando me viu? Só agora olhando no espelho entendi o motivo, estou a cara dela quando ela casou. Ela pode não passar de uma bruxa velha hoje, mas digamos que eu tive a quem puxar".

Remus rodou os olhos para ele e se aproximou do guarda-roupa para analisar o estado das vestes, o rosto um pouco ruborizado e o olhar fixo no chão. Os ruídos de Sirius colocando e tirando jóias e sapatos foram o único barulho no quarto durante algum tempo. Percebendo o visível mal-estar de Remus, Sirius se achou na obrigação de deixá-lo mais à vontade.

"Quer pegar neles?", ele perguntou de supetão.

"Como?", o rubor de Remus só aumentou.

"Pega neles, Aluado. Sente como eles são macios. Sério, só uma apertadinha".

"Sirius!", Remus esbravejou, constrangido.

"Eu não vou deixar isso entre nós, Remus", ele resmungou e riu diante da própria escolha de palavras. "Não no sentido figurado da coisa, pelo menos. Pega neles de uma vez para ver que não é nada do outro mundo".

"Sirius, eu não vou pegar nos seus peitos, me desculpe".

"Por que não? Eles são tão lindos! Remus, não me obrigue a esfregá-los na sua cara".

"Oh, por Gryffindor", Remus resmungou. "Eu não acredito que-"

"Pronto, pegou, olha só, nem doeu!", Sirius disse vitorioso quando perdeu a paciência e levou as mãos de Remus ao encontro do tema da discussão.

"É, bem, eles são mesmo macios", foi tudo o que Remus comentou, um tom de alívio na voz ao poder recolher os braços, olhando Sirius em censura. "Satisfeito?"

"Por enquanto", Sirius respondeu, puxando do guarda-roupa uma saia preta longa, que analisou por um instante antes de passar a varinha pela peça e deixá-la com um quarto do tamanho original. "Vamos ver como isso aqui fica".

Pisoteando na saia que vestia, Sirius se espremeu dentro do pedaço de pano, que agora mal cobria um palmo da sua coxa. "Perfeito!", ele vaticinou ao se analisar. "Agora só falta encontrar a blusa ideal. Ah, Remus, você imagina como minha mãe ficaria louca se me visse fazendo isso com as roupas dela?"

"Ela te deserdaria de novo e voltaria a escrever seu nome na árvore da família só para poder queimá-lo mais uma vez", ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Não acredito que você esteja realmente achando divertida a idéia de ser mulher!"

"Digamos que eu percebi que essa merda toda pode ter suas vantagens. E só estou começando a explorá-las", ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Sirius, é agora que eu _realmente_ tenho que começar a me preocupar, não é?", Remus perguntou de modo sério.

"Injustiça, Aluado, eu sempre fui tão sensato e equilibrado", Sirius respondeu, puxando uma blusa verde do guarda-roupa. "Ai, tenho que me apressar, Snape vai chegar aqui a qualquer minuto e eu preciso estar magnífica".

"Sirius, é melhor a gente conversar primeiro, eu não estou gostando de como-"

"Não reclama, Remus, ou eu faço você pegar nos meus peitos outra vez!", foi o argumento que Sirius usou para encerrar a discussão, rindo com a expressão de pavor que passou pelo rosto do outro. Oh, mas ele iria se divertir muito com seus novos amiguinhos.

— **x —**

_Até que não era tão difícil assim_, Sirius pensou enquanto descia os degraus que levavam à cozinha cavernosa de Grimmauld Place, se equilibrando nos sapatos de salto alto que escolhera para combinar com a saia. Tudo bem que Remus tivera que lhe dar o braço boa parte do caminho, mas ele sentia que estava pegando o jeito.

O som das conversas morreu no instante em que a porta se fechou atrás deles, e Sirius se encheu de satisfação ao dar uma piscadinha para Snape, que o encarava boquiaberto, a taça de vinho em sua mão momentaneamente esquecida.

"Gostou, hein, Ranhoso?", ele disse, se soltando de Remus e colocando as mãos na cintura, inclinando o corpo para frente para evidenciar o decote generoso, produzido depois de uma série de alterações na antes respeitável blusa favorita de Walburga Black. "Pode olhar à vontade. Aposto que você nunca viu um material de primeira assim de tão perto".

"Sirius-", Remus limpou a garganta atrás dele e segurou em seu braço, fazendo menção de levá-lo até a mesa. "_Pára_ com isso", ele acrescentou em voz baixa.

"Parece, Black", a expressão de Snape voltou a assumir o desdém e desprezo costumeiros, "que agora ficou claro quem realmente _veste as calças_ nessa relação".

"Seria ciúme isso que eu identifico na sua voz?", Sirius provocou, jogando os cabelos para trás. "Oh, Snape, eu sempre desconfiei…".

Sirius se desvencilhou de Remus e caprichou no rebolado para caminhar pela cozinha, contornando a mesa e indo se sentar na cadeira vaga ao lado de Snape. Ele lançou seu melhor olhar fatal para o mestre de poções antes de cruzar as pernas de maneira insinuante, o que fez Snape corar, grunhir e esconder o rosto na mão livre, desviando o olhar.

"Se me perdoa o atrevimento, Sirius, tenho que dizer que você é uma mulher muito formosa", Dumbledore comentou do outro lado, um sorriso no canto dos lábios e os olhos azuis com um brilho de divertimento.

"Muito obrigado- ops, desculpe, _obrigada_, senhor. Veja bem, eu até daria um beijo no senhor, se meu coraçãozinho já não estivesse prometido ao Ranhoso aqui, entende", ele respondeu, apoiando as mãos no ombro de Snape e batendo os cílios para ele.

"SIRIUS!", Remus exclamou, indo sentar-se ao seu lado, a expressão exasperada.

O sorriso de Dumbledore se alargou e ele balançou a cabeça, tomando a palavra. "Acho que você vai ficar feliz em saber que Severus já confiscou o que sobrou da poção dos senhores Weasley que lhe causou esse, ahn, _infortúnio_, Sirius. Com sorte, em breve você terá o antídoto em mãos e tudo estará resolvido".

"Oh, não tenha pressa, _morceguinho_", Sirius disse, rodando um dos colares por entre os dedos e se inclinando para mais perto de Snape. "Pode demorar o tempo que quiser, desde que você venha me visitar sempre com novidades. E flores. E uma garrafa de vinho. E esse sorriso sexy cheio de más intenções".

O comentário provocou diferentes reações na mesa. Snape parecia pronto para começar a lançar _Avadas Kedavras_ pelos olhos a qualquer momento; Remus mordia os lábios como se quisesse ao mesmo tempo se impedir de rir e de esbravejar; Molly o encarava como se ele fosse um dos membros arteiros da sua prole; já Arthur lhe lançava o mesmo olhar tímido e curioso que enfeitara o rosto de Ron algumas horas atrás.

"Black, eu preciso te lembrar de que serei _eu_ a preparar o seu antídoto salvador?", Snape resmungou por entre os dentes.

"Morceguinho, meu herói!", Sirius suspirou, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Snape. Foi nessa hora que a porta da cozinha abriu e por ela entraram Mundungus, Tonks, Kingsley e Moody.

"Caraca, Snape, tá podendo, hein?", Mundungus exclamou ao ver a cena, visivelmente alterado, o cheiro de tabaco e bebida de seu hálito empesteando o ar. "Quem é esse broto?"

Snape acotovelou Sirius para longe, desvencilhando-se do seu abraço, e levantou, apressado.

"Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perdendo tempo aqui. Estarei no meu escritório, Albus. E, Lupin", ele disse, se virando em fúria para Sirius e Remus. "certifique-se que seu _homem _não cometa a estupidez de tomar mais nenhuma poção desconhecida até eu voltar".

"A preocupação dele não é linda?", Sirius fingiu comoção. "E não precisa mentir, não, Ranhoso, todo mundo sabe que você vai é correr para se trancar no banheiro agora".

Sem se dignar a responder ou se despedir dos outros presentes, Snape deixou a cozinha, sua capa negra esvoaçando atrás dele. Moody, Kingsley e Tonks, cada um com uma expressão diferente de espanto_,_ se acomodaram ao lado de Molly e Arthur, ao passo que Mundungus mais do que rápido tomou o lugar que Snape tinha deixado vago ao lado de Sirius, enroscando a perna na dele por debaixo da mesa.

"E aí, gatinha?", ele perguntou, lançando-lhe um sorriso que deveria considerar atraente e concentrando o olhar no seu decote de um jeito tão faminto que fez Remus visivelmente aumentar o aperto na taça de vinho que Molly tinha lhe servido.

"Esse é o Sirius, Mundungus", Arthur revelou, do seu canto da mesa, embora ele mesmo parecesse estar tendo dificuldades para se lembrar da informação. Um "_Oh!_" coletivo foi emitido pelos recém-chegados. O olho estranho de Moody se fixou em Sirius de uma maneira que o fez se sentir despido de suas poucas roupas, Tonks o encarou como se quisesse chamá-lo para briga e Kingsley apenas levantou as sobrancelhas. "Houve um acidente com uma poção…"

"Puxa, Sirius, você andou escondendo o ouro esse tempo todo!", Mundungus comentou, dando um tapinha na coxa de Sirius que o fez pular no lugar e quase ir parar no colo de Remus de tanto recuar na cadeira. "Quem diria que você daria uma mulher tão gostosa?"

"Chega, Mundungus", Remus interferiu, um tom de ameaça na sua voz normalmente tão gentil. "Severus já está lidando com a situação e logo isso não vai passar de uma lembrança engraçada".

"Oh, eu vi como ele estava lidando com a situação. Será que eu não posso ajudar?", ele se ofereceu, dando uma piscadela sugestiva para Sirius.

"Mundungus, que parte de '_eu sou um homem_' você não entendeu?", Sirius perguntou, puxando a saia para baixo e tentando engrossar a voz.

"A parte em que você tem esses peitões", Mundungus respondeu sem pudor. "Eu não tenho preconceito, meu amigo. No escurinho vale tudo".

Dumbledore, que acompanhava a interação em um curioso silêncio, abaixou a cabeça para rir, seus ombros sacudindo de leve. Foi quando Remus levantou, deixando sua irritação óbvia, e puxou Sirius pelo braço.

"Tudo acertado, então, Sirius e eu vamos discutir os arranjos necessários considerando suas novas condições. Boa noite para vocês".

Sirius se deixou ser arrastado para fora da cozinha e já estava alcançando o hall de entrada quando ouviu a voz de Mundungus gritar para eles. "Manda ver, Lupin! Só não precisava ser tão egoísta assim. Alguns de nós não se importam em repartir o doce".

— **x —**

Os dias se seguiram com as pessoas tendo de lembrar constantemente que Sirius agora precisava usar camisa o tempo todo, que não era adequado sentar de pernas abertas e que não havia mais nada para ele coçar no meio das pernas — não importasse o quanto Mundungus insistisse que a visão era extremante _sexy_ —, além de ele ter passado por uma constrangedora conversa com Hermione envolvendo a necessidade de sutiãs e calcinhas ("_Mas agora eu não tenho mais nada balançando, isso não é justo!_"). Isso sem falar da traumatizante manhã que Molly se aproximou com um pacote cor-de-rosa onde se lia "_Absorvente Harpias: você livre para voar_"e explicou com riqueza de detalhes os mecanismos de uso, o que fez Sirius sair correndo e gritando pela casa, numa imitação muito convincente de sua mãe.

As reuniões da Ordem continuaram a seguir sem maiores agravantes, tirando o fato de Snape agora preferir mandar recados por meio de McGonagall, só comparecendo em carne, osso e cabelo ensebado quando Dumbledore o escoltava pessoalmente. Nessas ocasiões, ele fazia questão de sentar entre Molly e Arthur para impedir que Sirius se aboletasse ao seu lado, o que, obviamente, não funcionava, uma vez que Sirius não se importava de ficar de pé atrás dele massageando suas costas e se debruçando por seus ombros — em uma ocasião ele até tentou sentar em seu colo. A cada nova visita a Grimmauld Place, Snape parecia mais determinado a encontrar a fórmula do maldito antídoto, mas, por seus relatos, ainda não estava perto de ter sucesso.

O fato de ser mulher logo deixou de ser novidade para Sirius, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito de seu namorado, pois, mesmo diante de insistentes pedidos, Remus não parecia minimamente interessado em desbravar as 'novas terras'.

"Poxa, Remus, colabora aí, só uma rapidinha para eu ver como é!", Sirius pediu pela milésima vez naquela semana.

"Sirius, eu já fiz sexo com mulheres antes e a experiência foi suficiente para eu saber que não quero repetir. Não é a minha praia. Nem mesmo a mulher sendo _você_".

"Assim você me ofende, Aluado. O que aconteceu com 'na alegria e na tristeza', 'na saúde e na doença' e todo esse papo?"

"Nós não somos casados, Sirius, se você não se lembra. E, pelo que eu saiba, não há nos votos nenhuma menção a 'na falta de pau e na sobra de peitos', há?", ele respondeu, mordaz.

"Mas essa é a sua grande chance de ficar por cima!", Sirius insistiu, puxando Remus pelo braço para sentar sobre a cama.

"Acho que vou deixar passar, muito obrigado", Remus respondeu, e já fazia menção de levantar quando Sirius resolveu agir e o empurrou para trás, obrigando Remus a deitar de costas contra o colchão. Sirius o prendeu naquela posição com um joelho de cada lado do corpo, sentando sobre sua virilha.

"Dessa vez você não escapa. Eu também tenho minhas necessidades, Aluado, e você não está colaborando", ele disse, e jogou sua blusa para longe.

"SIRIUS!", Remus gritou, com uma risada que morreu em sua garganta a hora em que Sirius contorceu os braços para trás, começando a soltar o sutiã. "Você não pode estar falando sério-"

E se Sirius iria conseguir ou não convencer Remus a ir até o fim ele nunca soube, porque Tonks escolheu o exato momento em que Sirius tinha finalmente se livrado da peça que aprisionava seus seios para entrar no quarto carregando uma pilha de roupas lavadas enviadas por Molly, que a auror derrubou com um grito estrangulado. Os dois se viraram para encará-la, e Tonks pediu desculpas e tropeçou nas próprias pernas para longe do quarto.

"Ah, droga, acabou com o clima!", Sirius se lamentou quando Remus aproveitou a deixa para seguir o exemplo e escapulir porta afora.

— **x —**

Sem sexo, tendo de escapar das investidas constantes de Mundungus e ainda por cima com Snape aparecendo cada vez menos para entretê-lo, Sirius começou a se sentir profundamente entediado e nem mesmo a descoberta de um baú de vestidos de sua mãe o ajudou a tirá-lo do marasmo que sentia. Foi exatamente por isso que, indo contra as recomendações de Dumbledore, ele decidiu convencer Remus a deixá-lo a sair da sede e assim poder participar mais ativamente da Ordem. Afinal, Sirius Black poderia ter um prêmio gigantesco por sua cabeça, mas o mesmo não era possível dizer de sua nova... _versão_.

"Absolutamente não", falou Remus em tom determinado, durante o terceiro café da manhã seguido em que Sirius abordava o assunto. "O efeito da poção pode acabar a qualquer instante. Imagine se você volta ao normal bem no meio do Beco? Daria uma manchete interessante, sabe: _Sirius Black apanhado com as calças curtas_."

"Aluado, corta essa", Sirius rodou os olhos cinza, destacados pela maquiagem que ele passara o último final de semana inteiro insistindo para que Ginny lhe ensinasse usar, e apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a superfície de madeira. O movimento brusco fez com que a alça da blusa que vestia deslizasse por seu ombro e, de canto de olhos, Sirius reparou que Ron, do outro lado da mesa, engasgou com seu chá. "Já vai fazer três semanas que eu estou assim. Acho que está bem óbvio que o efeito não vai simplesmente 'passar' na hora que bem entender."

"Sirius, isso não é desculpa para que você-"

"O quê? Querer servir para alguma coisa?" Sirius se endireitou no lugar, indignado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, fato que evidenciou consideravelmente seu decote e fez as orelhas de Ron ficarem vermelhas. "Eu posso ter perdido _uma_ varinha, mas ainda tenho _outra_, sabe? E eu ainda sei como usá-la."

As risadinhas dos gêmeos que se seguiram ao comentário morreram no instante que Molly bateu uma travessa de torradas sobre a mesa, se metendo na conversa.

"Sirius, o que Remus quer dizer é que você deveria estar mais preocupado em se cuidar-"

"Molly, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de entender sozinho o que ele está dizendo, obrigado. Eu posso ter me tornado mulher, mas minha capacidade intelectual continua intacta", Sirius respondeu, rilhando os dentes, seu mau humor se intensificando a ponto de fazer Fred (ou George) comentar em voz baixa sobre a mãe ser exatamente daquele jeito quando estava para ficar _naqueles dias_. O comentário, felizmente, passou desapercebido por Molly, que respondeu a Sirius com um dar de ombros irritado e se afastou até o fogão, resmungando consigo que _'só estava tentando ajudar'_.

"Sirius", Remus continuou, uma mão esfregando as têmporas, como se precisasse fazer um esforço para não perder a paciência que lhe restava, "a gente já teve essa discussão antes. Dumbledore mesmo insistiu para que você não saísse de casa. Não podemos nos-"

"-_Arriscar_. Eu, sei, Remus. Acredite ou não, eu realmente estava ouvindo nas outras quinhentas e quarenta e duas vezes em que você disse isso".

"Se você estava ouvindo, você entende por que eu não posso concordar em te deixar sair".

"Ahá!", Sirius exclamou em triunfo. "Eu entendo, sim, perfeitamente bem por que você não pode _me _deixar sair. O que eu não entendo, meu caro Aluado, é por que você não pode deixar… minha irmã gêmea… sair. _Siriana_não fez nada de errado! Ela só quer carinho! Ela só quer ser amada! Ela só quer uma nesga de sol!"

Os gêmeos riram baixinho dessa vez para não chamar atenção da mãe, olhando Sirius como quem admira um mestre numa arte que não tem o reconhecimento que merecia.

"Sirius, eu não quero discutir com você por causa disso de novo", Remus exclamou, cansado.

"Também não quero brigar, Remus. E é por isso que eu já sei exatamente como Siriana vai conseguir o que deseja", ele declarou, feliz por ver seu plano dar certo.

— **x —**

Não era exatamente isso que ele tinha planejado. De alguma maneira, o pensamento de que ter trocado de sexo poderia ter afetado sua forma animaga não tinha ocorrido a Sirius ao sugerir que Snuffles fosse dar uma voltinha na vizinhança. Mas quando Remus começou a rir de se contorcer no instante em que Sirius se transformou, na soleira da casa de número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ele teve certeza de que algo estava errado. Ele até se sentiu diferente, menor, mais leve, mas achou que apenas tinha diminuído de tamanho.

Ainda assim, nada no mundo parecia fazer Remus parar de rir, e Sirius, latindo para o outro segui-lo, começou a correr na rua. E ele não acreditou no que viu quando parou na frente de uma loja com vitrine espelhada, horrorizado diante da imagem de um grande e negro… _poodle francês_ o encarando de volta.

"Mas que merda, como assim?", ele latiu para seu próprio reflexo. Alguns transeuntes se viraram na sua direção e lançaram sorrisos para ele.

"Olha que bonitinha, mãe, olha!", uma garotinha disse numa voz aguda, puxando a barra da saia da mulher que a acompanhava, e o orgulho masculino canino de Sirius quase o convenceu a avançar na menina e arrancar a boneca que ela trazia debaixo do braço a dentadas.

Remus o alcançou, ofegante a ainda rindo. Sirius latiu e rosnou para o espelho que mostrava um animal altivo com tufos de pêlos negros concentrados próximos às patas, além de fofos pompons na ponta da cauda e nas orelhas.

"Ela sempre fica assim perto de entrar no cio", Remus explicou para as vendedoras que saíram de dentro da loja atrás da fonte do barulho.

As moças, deslumbradas, soltaram um sonoro "_Oh!_" e se abaixaram para acariciar o pêlo macio de Sirius, que teve vontade de mordê-las, mas se controlou em prol de Aluado. Ele se arrependeu do momento inusitado de bondade quando as duas se voltaram para Remus e perguntaram, animadas _"E qual o nome dela?"_.

Tudo o que restava do orgulho masculino de Sirius virou pó, porque Remus, depois de pensar por um segundo, respondeu sem pestanejar. "É Walburga. Exótico, não?"

Rosnando e balançando o pompom que tinha como cauda de uma forma que julgou bastante ameaçadora, Sirius se afastou das duas mulheres e deu as costas a Remus, voltando a andar na direção da rua. Ele escutou Aluado se desculpar com as mulheres para em seguida correr na direção dele.

"Eu lhe disse que isso não era uma boa idéia," a voz de Remus ecoou nalgum lugar acima de Sirius, que continuava a caminhar com sua cabeça peluda e fofa erguida com a pouca dignidade que lhe restava. "Mas você quis me ouvir? Nããão".

Com um latido irritado, Sirius fez menção de correr para longe do sermão que obviamente estava por vir, mas suas intenções foram frustradas por uma visão que o fez estancar no lugar ao virar uma esquina.

Uma matilha de cães, todos machos, como Sirius bem podia dizer pelo cheiro deles, estava ocupada em fuçar nas latas de lixo viradas nos fundos de um restaurante. Ao farejarem sua presença, porém, os cães largaram os restos de comida e se voltaram na direção dele, parecendo concluir que tinham acabado de encontrar algo muito, muito mais interessante.

"Sabe, _Walburga_," Remus, como estava se tornando cada vez mais comum nos últimos tempos, novamente pareceu divertido entre o riso e a exasperação. "Retiro que eu disse sobre isso não ser uma boa idéia. De repente agora a gente consegue tirar esse _fogo_ de você".

Sirius, em dúvida sobre se avançava em Remus e lhe arranjava uma nova cicatriz ou dava meia volta para fugir do grupo de cães rosnando e uivando para ele, concluiu que se saísse vivo e inteiro daquela história iria, no mínimo, despejar veneno no suco de abóbora dos gêmeos na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

— **x —**

No fim, sua tentativa de ver 'uma nesga do sol' não somente lhe rendera uma exaustiva tarde fugindo de meia dúzia de cães sarnentos, como também Remus gargalhando de sua cara pelo restante do dia e, para fechar com chave de ouro, uma coceira dos diabos.

"ISSO DÓI!", ele gritou para toda Grimmauld Place ouvir.

"Sirius, não adianta reclamar agora. Você está com pulgas, sinto informar". Molly declarou, depois de passar quase uma hora inteira com o nariz enfiado em seus longos cabelos negros, um pente fino em mãos e uma determinação materna em dar um jeito naquilo. "Se fossem piolhos eu até saberia o que fazer, mas… _pulgas_? Merlin. Nós precisamos de alguém que seja especialista em animais ou coisa parecida".

Foi esta declaração de Molly que colocou mais um membro do corpo docente de Hogwarts a par das condições de Sirius Black. Hagrid, apesar de já estar, literalmente, com as malas prontas para uma missão da Ordem ao lado de Madame Maxine, deixou seu enorme coração falar mais alto e prontamente se dispôs a passar em Grimmauld Place para ajudar a resolver o "probleminha" pulguento.

Paciência nunca foi o forte de Sirius, mas ele agüentou firme e forte (e coçando) enquanto o comovido meio-gigante foi "matar a saudade" de Bicuço assim que chegou em vez de se dirigir diretamente a ele. Seção nostalgia acabada, Hagrid ficou claramente sem saber como reagir ao colocar seus grandes olhos, negros como besouros, em Sirius, sentado de pernas cruzadas com uma expressão irritadiça numa cadeira da cozinha, uma toalha branca sobre os ombros, o longo cabelo úmido pingando algo que cheirava fortemente a vinagre.

"É você mesmo, Sirius?", ele arriscou, o rosto ficando vermelho por debaixo da espessa barba. "Dumbledore comentou que você estava com problemas, mas como-"

"Gêmeos Weasley", Remus salvou Sirius de ter de contar a história pela milésima vez, fechando a porta da cozinha atrás de si e de Hagrid. O guarda-caça pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, a informação demorando a processar, mas acabou dando de ombros, gesto que quase derrubou um armário de xícaras ao seu lado.

Molly, durante a cruzada que travara em seu couro cabeludo, conseguira a muito custo aprisionar uma das pulgas que Sirius pegara dos cães de rua e, com uma careta, passou o frasco com o exemplar a Hagrid que, depois de uns dez minutos observando seu conteúdo, concluiu que se trava de uma espécie de pulga banal.

"Mas acredito que, por terem se alimentado do seu sangue alterado pela poção, elas sofreram uma mutação de algum tipo que as deixou mais resistentes", ele acrescentou em tom pesaroso, coçando sua imensa barba. "Sem chance de acabar com elas com um remédio comum".

Sirius arregalou os olhos para Remus, que pelo visto já se cansara de rir da situação do namorado e parecia sinceramente solidário a sua dor. Sirius já estava a ponto de perguntar o que seria um remédio não-comum quando, após um longo suspiro, o meio-gigante devolveu o frasco para Molly e arregaçou as mangas, se dirigindo até os fundos da cozinha.

"O que-", Sirius ergueu um pouco a voz, uma careta deformando suas feições devido ao cheio do vinagre. "O que ele-", ele se voltou para Remus, que também aparentava confusão.

"Você tem sorte, Sirius, de que, por viver numa escola mágica, Canino vive pegando todo tipo de pulga" Hagrid declarou em voz alta, soando quase feliz, e Sirius escutou o barulho de água correndo ao longe. "Nada como uma receita caseira que eu inventei para dar um jeito na situação."

E, dito isso, ele pediu para Molly lhe trazer ramos de alecrim, alho, eucalipto, pimenta, cebola e mais uma porção de ervas, além de arrancar um pedaço da sua própria barba para jogar na mistura, que, segundo ele, deveria ferver e ser imediatamente esfriada.

Sirius só não sabia o que lhe assustava mais. Se a idéia de um banho de água gelada orquestrado por Hagrid no meio da noite londrina ou o fato de que Mundungus chegara bem a tempo de se oferecer para segurar _aquela cadela_ enquanto Hagrid lhe dava um "trato".

Ele se transformou em _Walburga _a contragosto e, na hora do vamos ver, tentou fugir, passando por baixo da saia de Molly, mordendo o calcanhar de Mundungus e indo se enfiar debaixo do armário de Kreacher. A mão imensa de Hagrid o arrastou para fora enquanto ele choramingava e o meio gigante deu tapinhas de consolo em sua cabeça antes de mergulhá-lo na tina d'água.

— **x —**

Embora o episódio das pulgas tivesse feito a vontade de Sirius de sair de casa esfriar um pouco, ela não tinha desaparecido por completo. Durante os dias que se seguiram, com ele sendo obrigado a agüentar comentários mordazes de Snape a respeito de sua forma animaga — todos devidamente respondidos com altas doses de sarcasmo e decotes esfregados no avantajado nariz do Ranhoso — além de não ter nenhuma novidade sobre a cura para sua condição, Sirius voltou a perturbar Remus em voz alta a respeito de quão tedioso era ficar naquela casa o dia inteiro sem nada para fazer além de gastar sua beleza ajudando Molly e as crianças a limparem o lugar, já que sexo continuava fora de cogitação.

"Por mais que eu odeie admitir que você provavelmente ficaria bem num vestidinho de empregada, Sirius — e, por favor, não encare isso como uma idéia," Remus comentou numa noite depois um longo gole em sua xícara de chá. "Digamos que não é como se você tivesse juntado muitos pontos a seu favor no tópico _'fui um bom menino e mereço passear no parque'_. A resposta continua sendo não. Nem como animago, nem na pele da sua irmã gêmea. Nem como nada de nada".

"Mas, Remus…", Sirius começou, uma linha argumentativa genial se formando em sua cabeça.

"Nada de 'mas', Sirius. Você não entende, não é menos? A Ordem não é um grupo secreto de jogo de cartas. Todo mundo está se arriscando, todo mundo está preocupado e nervoso. Você age como se nós estivéssemos te deixando de fora de uma grande aventura, mas há uma guerra se montando lá fora, Sirius, e nós não podemos deixar você colocar tudo a perder só porque está _entediado_. Ninguém aqui está se divertindo. Só você, aparentemente".

E foi aí que toda a brilhante argumentação de Sirius foi por água abaixo, porque ele sentiu o sangue ferver diante da insinuação. "Me divertindo? ME DIVERTINDO? Remus, pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança. Você não é meu pai. Aliás, nem meu pai me tratava desse jeito. Você nunca parou para pensar que, se eu estou _me divertindo_ em ser mulher, é porque isso pelo menos me dá algo para pensar ou para fazer em vez de ficar o dia inteiro nessa maldita casa me sentindo um inútil?"

Remus não deixou barato, sua eterna paciência parecendo ter chegado ao fim.

"Então você acha que ficar provocando Severus é 'fazer algo' pela Ordem? Que ficar andando pela casa de mini-saia e decotes indecentes torna sua existência mais útil? Que ficar mostrando seus peitos para o quadro da sua mãe e dizendo _'olha, são maiores que os seus!' _ajuda a combater Voldemort de alguma forma?"

Sirius se levantou, batendo forte na mesa (e quebrando uma unha com o gesto). "Isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer, pelo visto, porque vocês não me acham bom ou prudente o suficiente para nada mais complexo do que usar minha varinha para tirar o pó".

"Eu estou cansado do seu egoísmo, Sirius", Remus rebateu, se levantando também. "Você acha que tudo se resume a você e a como você se sente. A Ordem é sobre a guerra. É sobre Harry. Você está fazendo tudo o que pode para ajudar sem nos pôr em risco e todo mundo lhe é grato por isso. Deveria ser o bastante".

"Mas não é, Remus. NÃO É! Eu posso fazer muito além do que ser um elfo doméstico mil vezes mais sexy. Você sabe disso!"

"O problema, Sirius, é que eu não posso permitir que você saia de casa afobado do jeito que é e tropece na primeira cortina que você encontrar. Seria irresponsabilidade demais".

Sirius sentiu um gosto amargo subir pela garganta, mágoa se misturando à raiva e à frustração. Não era só porque ele estava usando saias que iria deixar os outros tomarem a rédea da sua vida daquele jeito. A emancipação feminina, afinal, tinha acontecido há décadas.

"_PERMITIR_? Novidade para você, Lupin: eu já sou maior de idade, dono do meu nariz e vacinado. Tenho a chave de casa e não preciso que você me permita coisa nenhuma!", ele gritou e deu as costas para Remus, subindo as escadas com toda a rapidez que seus saltos altos permitiram.

"Onde você pensa que vai?", Remus perguntou da porta.

"Quem sabe!", Sirius gritou de volta. "Se é para ser acusado de irresponsável e egoísta, pelo menos eu vou fazer jus à fama".

Qualquer que tenha sido a resposta de Remus acabou encoberta pelos gritos do quadro de Walburga Black quando seu primogênito, usando nada além de um micro vestido preto, bateu a porta da frente ao sair.

— **x —**

"Ser mulher não é nada fácil", Sirius resmungou para si mesmo depois de percorrer quatro quarteirões em completa fúria. Seus pés latejavam dentro dos sapatos de bico fino, mas ele continuou a manquitolar mesmo sem ter idéia de para onde ia, ignorando os assobios e olhares dos passantes.

Finalmente, após mais alguns minutos tentando se manter de pé, Sirius pareceu ter encontrado a resposta para seus problemas quando se viu diante da porta de um bar com várias e enormes motos estacionadas na frente. Não foi preciso mais do que um balançar de cabelos e uma cruzada de pernas para que alguém se oferecesse para lhe pagar uma bebida, convite que ele mais do que depressa aceitou.

"O problema", Sirius estava falando depois de virar sua quarta dose de tequila, "é que ele não me entende, sabe? Ele não entende minhas necessidades, meus pontos de vistas. Ele se acha tãããããããããão certinho e tããããããão super- super- ai, _caralho_! Su-pe-ri-ri-or".

"Que monstro!", o rapaz ao seu lado — Henry, 32 anos, olhos azuis, engenheiro civil, telefone devidamente anotado em um guardanapo e dono de uma bela _Harley Davidson_ clássica —, exclamou, esticando o braço possessivamente pelos ombros de Sirius. "Tratar assim uma princesa como você…"

"É, não é?", Sirius concordou veementemente com a cabeça. "Então, meninos, quem vai pagar a próxima dose?", ele completou, tentando cruzar as pernas e quase caindo do banco.

Três mãos atrás dele se ergueram com notas amassadas, e logo a tequila, o sal e o limão estavam na sua frente e a rodinha de homens formando uma parede protetora ao seu redor voltou a se fechar. Conjurando coordenação sabe-se lá de onde, Sirius conseguiu lidar com o limão e o sal e virar a tequila, que desceu queimando em sua garganta. Ele se remexeu no banco e aproveitou para arrumar a calcinha que estava entrando na bunda — nunca tinha percebido o quanto era sortudo por usar cuecas até virar mulher.

"Então… Remus. Ah, o Remus. Ele não me deixa fazer nada, sabe? Eu fico o dia inteiro trancado em casa, limpando, fazendo faxina... e tira pó daqui e dali. Isso não é vida. Eu mereço mais! Vocês não acham? Eu não estou pedindo muito. Quer dizer, nem sexo mais ele quer fazer comigo!"

O coro sonoro de exclamações incrédulas e indignadas encheu o bar, inclusive com alguns voluntários se apresentando mais do que rápido para suprir aquela última necessidade.

"O pobelma… po… probema… então, isso aí mesmo, amigo, é que eu gosto dele. Assim, de verdade. A gente ficou tanto tempo longe um do outro. E agora ele… ele passa o dia todo fora com aquela vaca de cabelo rosa e nem quer mais saber de mim. O que eu faço, gente? Que eu faço?"

"Bem, você podia começar por não sair correndo de casa no meio da noite me deixando morto de preocupação", uma voz familiar respondeu, e Sirius levantou o rosto do copo de tequila vazio para ver um pálido Remus abrindo caminho pela multidão de jaquetas de couro até alcançá-lo.

"_Remus_?", Sirius perguntou, sem ter certeza de que o que via não eram apenas as tequilas falando mais alto.

"Sim, sim, sim, sou eu. E eu acho que alguém aqui já bebeu demais, não é? Toma, se cobre aqui. Vamos para casa", ele disse, jogando o casaco que vestia nas costas de Sirius e o segurando pelo braço para ajudá-lo a levantar.

"Então você é o tal do Remus?", um bigodudo grandalhão se postou na frente deles. "E você acha mesmo que depois de tudo que a gente ouviu a gente vai deixar você sair daqui com ela?"

"_Ela_?", Remus repetiu e, mesmo em seu estado alcoólico, Sirius reconheceu o sorriso voraz nos lábios dele. "Ela é meu homem!"

O comentário serviu para deixar o grupo confuso o suficiente para Remus conseguir arrastar Sirius para fora do bar e, tão logo alcançou a calçada e sentiu o vento frio em seu rosto, Sirius se dobrou, vomitando em cima da roda de uma das motos estacionadas. A consciência do que estava acontecendo veio junto com a sensação de Remus massageando suas costas em círculos e segurando seus cabelos enquanto Sirius colocava tudo que tinha no estômago para fora.

"Pronto, passou, passou", Remus disse bondosamente, esperando que o outro se recompusesse o suficiente para puxá-lo para sentar no meio fio a alguns metros de distância do bar. "Aqui, vamos, olhe para mim. Deixa eu dar um jeito nisso". E então Sirius sentiu o rosto voltar a ficar limpo e o gosto ruim em sua boca desaparecer, substituído por um suave sabor de hortelã.

Levou alguns minutos para Sirius conseguir se levantar de novo, e o casal decidiu caminhar de volta para Grimmauld Place, dando tempo para os efeitos da bebida passarem. Por quase dez minutos os dois andaram em silêncio, até que o efeito anestésico da tequila passou o suficiente para Sirius se lembrar da existência dos próprios pés — e, especialmente, que eles doíam como se tivessem sido pisoteados pela família inteira de Hagrid.

Com um gemido de dor bastante audível, Sirius largou o braço de Remus e se inclinou contra a parede, escorregando até sentar de pernas abertas na calçada. Uma exclamação de profundo alívio escapou por seus lábios quando ele arrancou os sapatos que lhe apertavam, movimentando os dedos dos pés para tentar amenizar a dor.

Remus sentou ao seu lado, passando um dos braços por seus ombros e gentilmente empurrando os joelhos de Sirius para forçá-lo a esticar as pernas e assim fechá-las no processo.

"Ai meus pés!", Sirius reclamou alto, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Não te ocorreu a idéia de transfigurar esses sapatos em alguma coisa mais confortável?", Remus perguntou baixinho.

"Esqueci a varinha em casa", foi a resposta resmungada de Sirius.

"Como assim, _esqueceu_? A varinha não é troco do pão que você pode deixar em casa".

Sirius parou de massagear os pés e encarou Remus como se ele fosse o ser mais estúpido da face da Terra.

"Bolsos, Remus", ele disse, apalpando o vestido. "BOLSOS! Você vê algum bolso aqui, vê? Onde você acha que eu deveria carregar a varinha, hein? E cuidado com o que vai responder!"

Remus riu. "É, Sirius, é. Por isso que mulheres carregam aquele acessório chamado _bolsa _para todos os lugares", ele disse, dando um beijo leve na testa de Sirius, que aproveitou para se inclinar contra o peito dele, apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

Eles ficaram por lá mais alguns minutos, Remus enrolando os longos cabelos de Sirius por entre os dedos, até Sirius começar a reclamar que sua bunda estava doendo e ficando gelada.

"Você acha que está melhor a ponto de agüentar aparatar sem vomitar em cima de mim?", Remus perguntou, ajudando Sirius a se levantar.

"Sim, sim. Vai com fé", Sirius respondeu, e Remus deu mais um beijo em sua testa antes de segurá-lo pelos ombros e aparatar os dois para a porta da frente de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius cambaleou um pouco, sentindo-se meio tonto. Mas o corpo de Remus atrás de si o manteve estável, e ele sentiu o perfume do cabelo dele quando o outro o abraçou e abriu a porta, conduzindo-o para dentro.

Escondendo um sorrisinho quando se virou para passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Remus, Sirius pensou que, se as coisas continuassem no mesmo ritmo, ele ainda poderia se dar bem naquela noite. Quem sabe Remus estivesse se sentindo culpado o suficiente para aceitar o papel de explorador no quarto de Sirius.

Ele se inclinou de maneira sugestiva contra Remus na escada, aproveitando que o outro estava ocupado demais em manter o equilíbrio dos dois para deixar suas mãos passearem ao bel prazer pelo corpo dele, quando de repente a luz da sala acendeu sozinha. Remus travou no lugar como se tivesse acabado de ser pego fazendo algo muito incriminatório e Sirius grunhiu sua chateação ao avistar Snape sentado na poltrona preferida de sua mãe.

"Morceguinho, essa não é uma boa hora…", ele o dispensou com um aceno torpe.

"Oh, bem, se você prefere voltar a ser homem em outro momento eu posso vir te entregar o antídoto depois. Você parece ter gostado da sua nova forma", Snape disse com sarcasmo.

Sirius demorou alguns segundos para acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

"O antídoto? Você acabou? Oh, louvado seja Morceguinho!", ele gritou em felicidade, tão afobado que tropeçou nos degraus até alcançar Snape, com Remus logo atrás.

"Eu poderia te beijar agora, Snape!", Sirius comemorou ao receber o frasco com líquido cor-de-rosa. "Mas não vou te dar esse gostinho".

Snape rodou os olhos para ele, e Sirius puxou seu decote para dar uma última olhada em seus seios. "Adeus, amiguinhos. Foi um prazer conhecê-los, mas eu prefiro meus equipamentos anteriores, sem ofensas. Snape aqui com certeza vai guardar boas lembranças de vocês".

"Sirius, menos!", Remus pediu, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Snape, que nem esperou para saber se a poção funcionaria antes de desaparecer pela porta da frente.

"É melhor fazer isso lá em cima", Sirius considerou antes de abrir o frasco. "Eu não quero voltar a ser eu mesmo dentro desse vestido minúsculo. É capaz de danificar certas partes, se é que você me entende".

Dessa vez, Sirius não se preocupou em fingir que suas condições o impediam de subir a escada sozinho e disparou até o quarto, onde, tão logo se viu livre do vestido e das roupas de baixo, virou a poção num único gole. Ele tinha se preparado para a dor que acompanharia a bebida e não tentou resistir quando carne, músculos e ossos se expandiram e abriram espaço pelo seu corpo.

Sirius atribuiu o fato de não ter perdido a consciência daquela vez, sendo obrigado a vivenciar a dor de todas as etapas da transformação, a alguma alteração que Snape deveria ter feito na fórmula, o que rendeu uma anotação mental para lhe dar um par de peitos na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Assim que o processo acabou, Sirius correu nu para o banheiro, querendo se certificar que todas as partes que tinham ficado ausentes nos últimas semanas ainda funcionavam perfeitamente — porque vai saber se o Ranhoso não tinha preparado mais nenhuma _surpresinha_ para ele.

Aliviado ao constatar que estava tudo inteiro e operante, Sirius voltou para o quarto decidido a dar fim em todas as peças femininas que encontrasse pelo caminho, a mera idéia de ver outra saia por perto lhe causando arrepios nada agradáveis.

Alucinado, jogando vestidos e sutiãs para cima e rindo loucamente por poder voltar a usar cuecas, Sirius só percebeu que a porta tinha aberto quando ouviu o encanto dito para trancá-la. Ele se virou para ver quem interrompia seu momento sagrado e sentiu sua boca secar com a imagem de Remus parado a poucos metros de distância, vestindo apenas a já tão famosa saia de pregas.

_Bem_, Sirius pensou, quem sabe ele não pudesse abrir uma exceção para aquela noite?

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota**** Sabor Amora:** Olá, pessoas! Há quanto tempo, não? Demorou um pouco, sim, mas aqui estamos escrevendo juntas mais uma vez pelo prazer de acabar com a dignidade alheia e espalhar o slash pelo mundo. Esperamos que vocês gostem! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. /o/ Ah, e, antes que perguntem, nós vamos continuar a tradução dos extras de **Bond**, sim, não se preocupem. Pode demorar, mas eles virão.

**Agradecimentos:** A Aniannka e a Tachel, que nos deram a fantástica idéia do _Absorvente Harpias_, a _Dr. Who_ pela piada dos bolsos e a banda _Scissor Sisters_ pelo nome da fanfic (retirado da música "She's My Man").


End file.
